Such systems can be used, for example, for providing a display unit to display art or promotional material. Consumers will likely recognize portable booths or kiosks that can be erected in a free-standing manner in the street or on a sidewalk for such display purposes. Display racks of this nature may be used by artists at art fairs for displaying their work. The racks can also be used for displaying promotional or other advertising media, for example, at trade shows and the like, in addition to clothing and other merchandise at retail stores.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display rack which can easily change its appearance to suit the promotion or the season as desired.